Castle of Grief
The Castle of Grief is the central level of the Castle of Grief, the fourth hub of Hexen. This map includes the massive ramparts of the castle, as well as its clock tower. Walkthrough and Secrets Castle of Grief is the first map in the fourth hub. After taunting (and having a potential attack from a minion through his visage), you will start at the north of the map. There are two tasks on this map - first is to reach the Forsaken Outpost, then obtain four gears required to reach Gibbet. To Forsaken Outpost The moat prevents you from entering the castle, but you can raise stairs to the main castle. Pull switches to the left and right of the drawbridge to raise them. There are plenty of enemies between you and the portal to Forsaken Outpost, including some which may attack from behind. There are also enemies that may attack from above - if you want to engage them closely, you can enter the central tower and flip a switch on the eastern edge to activate the lifts to the surrounding ramparts. The portal is located in the south-east corner of the map. To Gibbet There are four gears within this map that you need in order to activate a lift. # The first gear is directly west of the central tower. Retrieving it activates a trap where four Dark Bishops attack. # The second gear is within the tower, but approaching it activates a trap where the surrounding faces launch various projectiles. Running through the trap is the best option. # On the outside of the castle walls, there are four moon switches hidden next to some of the towers. When you activate all four, the gear will be found in the northern part of the central tower. # In the tower, press the button on the eastern part of the room to activate the lifts leading to the castle wall. On each of the surrounding five towers, there is a switch that needs to be flipped - exercise caution with the central pit, as it is a fatal drop. When you have all five, enter the building in the south-east of the castle, and head down the stairs to get the fourth gear. This activates a fire trap, but you can use disks of repulsion to reduce damage. With all four gears, enter the south-west building inside the castle. Place all four gears in the correct location, and a lift will lower in the tower. This lift provides a means to reach Gibbet, by pressing a switch that transports you. Shortcut If you're playing an old version of the game, you can hit yourself with a Porkelator (by bouncing it off one of the enemies), or get hit by one of the projectiles in the central tower trap. While in pig form, you can return to the moat and proceed under the crack to the east. This leads to Effluvium, where you can simply follow the portal to Forsaken Outpost to trigger an opening in Gibbet - getting the Axe Key and bypassing most of the hub. With v1.1, the sector height was reduced from 24 to 8, blocking the shortcut. Gallery To be Added Stats To be Added Notes To be Added External Links *''Castle of Grief'' on The Doom Wiki *''Castle of Grief'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Level Category:Hub Level Category:Castle of Grief Level Category:Hexen Level